Finder's Keepers
by MyBrainandFingers
Summary: Fin Lockeheart is about to start his adventure as a pirate in the new pirate era but first he needs to settle things once and for all. OC's WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome ladies and gentlemen. This is my first ever story by myself. (I used to help a friend do a story called Romance Dusk.) And hope you all enjoy it.

One thing I am absolutely dead set on is OC's. I like OC stories because they are unique (Or at least they should be) which is why I enjoy reading them. So the real point of this chapter is to put out a call for OC's. I will do a few chapters with my character so there is time to get your creations in. I would prefer something you haven't used before but recycled ones are fine. I want your very best work =) I read every character submitted in its entirety so make it as long as you wish.

This will be set in the classic 20 years after the death of Monkey D Luffy to allow people to include current time frame fruits.

Below is the character structure with added notes to help if you are having a mind-block. I am after all crew positions, rival pirates, Marines of all ranks, shichikubai etc. Most importantly, have fun flexing those creative muscles.

**Character Structure.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Specialty/Position: (Eg: Captain, Marine, swordsman etc)

Race:

Devil Fruit: (If any. Canon fruits are fine but avoid Logia's unless it's an enemy or rival for balance.)

Weapons: (If any)

Attacks: (Any named attacks that you want to include)

Weaknesses: (If the fruit is overpowered there should be several weaknesses.)

Physical Appearance: (Detail is crucial for both me writing them and them being as you'd imagined.)

History: (Will give me an idea of the character. May not be the same in the story but I'll try my best)

Personality: (VERY important. This is basically what makes the character.)

Likes: (Nice little extra's)

Dislikes: (For depth)

Dream: (Any specific dreams. If not I'll make one up.)

Other: (Any details that don't fit in the categories.)

I will be posting chapter 1 soon and hopefully chapter 2 soon after that. R&R if you would be so kind.

B&F


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Mersnery Werk.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" Fin's consciousness flooded back as he felt the persistent rhythmic prodding of a bony; withered finger. This particular digit belonged to the old man who had been trying to polit wake him up for the last five minutes. Fin lazily opened a semi-conscious eye and winced as the sunlight mercilessly attacked it.<p>

"Huh? Aargh, too bright." He brushed back his scraggy, dark green hair and shielded his eye from the light. "What do you want?" He snapped, he was never in a good mood if someone woke him up which was awkward as he was almost always sleeping.

"Uhm, er." The man readjusted his velvet smoking jacket and twitched his somewhat impressively sized white moustache, he quickly recovered from the blunt response. "Er, I say is this you Lad?" He extended his black cane and tapped a sign just below the railing that Fin was lying on. It read '_Mersnery 4 Hair'_ in barely legible handwriting.

"That's a sign." Fin responded opening his other eye and swivelling round so he was sat with his legs dangling from the railing. It didn't appear that the man would be leaving any time soon.

"Yes quite. Very droll. I mean is it your sign, Lad?" The old man replied without his expression flickering for even a moment.

"I guess that depends who is asking?" Fin asked while rotating his shoulders in turn to loosen up his joints. He pulled a folded up red military tunic from where his head had been and slung it on over his black t-shirt, not bothering to button it up. "You don't get many people looking for help from mercenaries that are sleeping on the railing of a saloon. Not unless they got something dodgy going on." Fin gave the old man a sceptical look with his eyebrow raised.

"I-I-I say, it's nothing like that." The man stuttered, shocked by such accusations against his honour. "My name is Humphrey Minigram the third. I am moving some valuable antiques to another island to decorate a property I have purchased over there, what?" He said returning to his calm and poper self.

"So why me?" Fin asked in puzzlement.

"Not many people would recognise that bit of uniform, would they?" Humphrey grabbed the collar of Fin's jacket between his thumb and index finger. "I need a man who is able to handle anything the sea throws at us. The cargo is of unimaginable value. This jacket says you are the man for the job, what?"

"If you know what it means, then how do you know I won't just kill you and take everything?" Fin asked smiling grimly. The old man slowly moved his cane up to Fin's waist, it rang out a metallic chime as it tapped against the ornately decorated guard of a cutlass strapped to his belt. "You know your stuff old man. One more question though."

"Is that so? Very well, ask away." Humphrey replied smugly.

"What direction are you heading?" Fin grabbed a gold, circular object hanging on a chain from his neck. He pushed a little button on the side and it flicked open with a satisfying click, his eye looked from the rotating needle to the old man's face and back again.

"East."

"Okay, I'm in. 10,000 beri a day and full board. Deal?" Fin snapped the compass shut and wiped his hand on his ragged black trousers before holding it out in front of Humphrey. The old man smiled and shook it firmly. "Fin Lockeheart at your service. When do we leave?"

(–)

It had been three days since the ship had first set sail. They had left almost immediately as though they were in a hurry to get away but it had been completely quiet so far and there was only another half days sailing until they would arrive at their destination. Fin was a little disappointed, if he was honest, he was getting bored and had hoped for at least a little excitement as he was getting paid so much. It was beginning to feel like stealing. A local outstanding warrant suggested that he didn't have a problem with stealing in general but the old man seemed nice.

Like in most situations where nothing had happened for more than ten minutes, Fin decided it was time for a nap. A twelve hour nap in the crows nest to be more precise.

Eleven hours had passed when Fin awoke to a gun shot, he sat bolt upright and glanced round for a few seconds while he remembered where he was. He looked over the side of the crows nest to see the deck crowded with people, Fin hadn't spoken to the crew much but he did know there were only five on board other than himself and he counted at least eighteen people down there. The ships first mate was lying on the floor clutching his leg tightly, a large man stood over him with a smoking pistol pointed at him and an evil grin on his face. He was staring menacingly at the ships captain and Humphrey who were both staring in horror at the injured young man crying out in pain on the floor.

Fin could immediately tell that these people were pirates, the large man, who was obviously the captain of this crew, he was at least 6'5 and had long matted hair tied up with a red bandanna, his black shirt was half buttoned showing his wide hairy chest and part of what looked like an anchor tattoo. The rest of his band of miscreants were similarly dressed with various piercings and jewellery to show off their success as thieves and murderers.

"Now, tell us where your cargo is held or the next one be in his stomach." The two horrified men looked at the pirate in terror. "T'is a slow death, a shot to the stomach. I could always shoot each one of you until someone tells me." He laughed bitterly as he moved the aim of the pistoly so it was trained on the boys mid section, it was enough noise to mostly drown out the yelp of one of his crew mates being yanked up into the rigging by his neck. Another of the pirates witnessed his friend get dragged up by some sort of vine and whimpered in fear pointing an accusatory finger toward the rigging. This was enough to stop the captains laughter. "What is it Jacob?" He turned his attention to where Jacob was pointing as did the rest of the pirates. While they were distracted by the absence of there comrade, Fin took his opportunity to strike, in a swift movement he leapt over the side of the crows nest.

"AAAaaagh!" The pirates cry was followed by a thud and a metallic swish followed by two more dull thuds. The nine remaining pirates turned to see Fin stood on top of Jacob's crumpled body with a dead pirate either side of him, blood slowly dripped from the end of his cutlass. Fin was about 5'10 and an average build but the force of the drop alone had put the pirate known as Jacob out for the count. Another cry of terror echoed into the misty dawn as the sun began to rise lighting up the boat and revealing the other crew mate hanging from the crows nest.

"YOU BASTARD!" The pirate captain raised his trusty pistol ready to fire.

"Willow." Fin said calmly. He swept his free hand horizontally, it quickly darkened and extended into a whip like tangle of entwined wood that swung along the length of the boat and knocked the pistol from the captains hand. The wooden limb retracted back into Fin's sleeve and once again became a flesh and bone hand.

"Captain Jaya, what the hell did he just do?" One of the lower ranking pirates squeaked from where he felt he had safety in numbers.

"A god damn devil fruit user." Jaya growled doing his best to remain composed in the face of an unexpected turning of the tables.

"The Shibu Shibu no mi to be exact." Fin bit into an apple that had appeared from nowhere. "It allows me to make my limbs like the branches of any tree in the world. Pretty cool huh?"

"A branch fruit... RAHAHAHAHA! What kind of pathetic power is that? Oooooh no not twigs it's sooooo scary." The Captain mocked dancing around in an over theatrical show of fear. His crew joined him in laughter. An apple core bounced of Captain Jaya's head stopping him mid cower.

"Is this what all pirates are like?" Fin asked with his head tilted to one side. " 'Cus if it is I'll be the best in no time." Jaya had turned red with anger as the apple juices slowly ran down his cheek.

"I'll show you what a real pirate can do kid! Kill him!" Jaya unsheathed his nodachi and pointed it toward Fin. His crew had gotten so caught up in their mockery they had forgotten what he had done just moments ago to their crew mates.

"Sakura." Fin threw forward an outstretched palm that had developed a bark textured exoskeleton. A wave of cherry blossom burst out from his sleeve forming a pink cloud of petals that completely enshrouded the deck.

Several cries of pain came from within the swirling mass of sakura that was causing chaos for the men within, confusion and fear quickly took over as they began swinging their swords wildly, slashing anything they came into contact with. When the petals finally settled there was a single member of Jaya's crewmen left standing, he had been severely cut across his chest and was surrounded by his fallen comrades. The quiet rhythmic thudding of blood dripping from the end of the pirates katana onto the wooden deck was like thunder in the silence. The moment of peace was broken by a slow clapping from above, Jaya and the surviving crew member slowly looked up to see Fin sat with his legs dangling from the crows nest.

"Good fight. You really showed them. You were all doing so well, I didn't think I should get involved." Fin grinned as he bit into another shiny green apple and watched realisation dawn on the face of Jaya and the survivor.

"You killed each other!" Jaya yelled as his eyes met with the shocked expression of his subordinate.

"I-I didn't mean to, I couldn't see. Someone cut me so I stabbed 'em. I thought it was him!" A half eaten apple collided with the man's forehead. Hard. His eyes widened for a second, crossed, then closed as he toppled backwards. Fin dropped back onto the deck.

"I know when to admit when I am wrong." He began smiling broadly. "They were stone cold killers."

"Stupid kid! I will send you to hell myself!" Jaya yelled as he swung his nodachi toward Fin's neck.

"Adam." He raised a bark covered hand in the path of the blade stopping it dead. His pointed, greenish brown wooden fingers grabbed the blade holding firmly in place. With his right hand he drew his cutlass and placed it against Jaya's throat. "I'm 20."

"W-what?" Jaya asked. Confused and panicked by the unfamiliar cold feeling of steel pressed against his skin.

"You've called me kid twice now. I'm 20 years old. It seems you are quick to underestimate something huh? Now take any surviving crew and get back on your ship. Perhaps you should look into a less dangerous line of work." Jaya nodded frantically.

"B-b-back on the ship. Now!" Several of the still breathing crew members slowly pulled themselves to their feet and dragged their unconscious or dead comrades back onto their ship.

Once the pirates were well on their way in the opposite direction three of the ships crew ran over to tend to the first mates bullet wound. Humphrey rushed over to Fin with a relieved look on his face and a broad smile despite several beads of sweat being visible.

"I knew we could count on you Lad. What?" He said patting Fin hard on the arm.

"No problem. Sorry it took so long and sorry about the mess." He replied scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he looked at the blood stained deck.

"Don't worry Lad. Everyone is okay. That's the important thing right?"

"Yeah I guess it is." Fin said looking momentarily relieved and then concerned. "Will he be-" He gestured toward the first mate who was still being tended to by his nakama.

"Oh yes I am sure he'll be fine. He only got shot a little bit, what?" Humphrey replied chuckling to himself slightly. "Good work Lad. We should be on land in no time."

(–)

It did indeed take no time to reach port, just like the old man had said. Fin waited somewhat impatiently for the crew to finish mooring up the ship, he was close, he could feel it. He was paid his 40,000 beri plus a little bonus for dealing with the attack, then he left. The old man said goodbye but the words were wasted on Fin, his mind was on other things and no force on earth could distract him from them. He walked mindlessly through the busy town, his eyes were glazed and unblinking, even as he bumped into people who weren't looking where they were going. He let instinct take him where he needed to go. Eventually he was stood outside a particularly unpleasant looking pirate bar. His eyes suddenly became sharp and focused. He slammed his brown knee high leather boot into the door splintering it off it's hinges.

He was ready to start his dream.

"Jericho Kuzaki, show yourself!"

But first he had to end his nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that is chapter 1 done. Hopefully chapter 2 will be out soonish. As I said before OC's are vastly appreciated. Please R&R let me know what you think. Have a good'n

B&F


End file.
